Crazy For Him
by Kagome Narome
Summary: "A few days to remember who I was..." I murmured again. My eyes swept to meet his. "...only to realize that I didn't want to be who I had been." Before I came to Neverland I had been Lexi. And now I'm Beautiful. A strong, fearless & brave Lost Girl that yes, was left broken by Peter Pan...but rose from the dust that he left her in and showed him...he couldn't throw her away. PanXOC
1. Scared of a Shadow

***Sigh* I really shouldn't be writing this, because I've been writing a different story. Yet I'm taking a break from that and writing this one. O^O Other stories I said I was going to update...yikes. Don't even get me started. Let's just see how this goes. **

**Either way, enjoy the First Chapter of "Crazy For Him" a Peter Pan of Once Upon A Time Fanfiction 'Love Story'.**

**And something funny: I actually READ the guidelines for publishing a new story on Fanfiction. It's actually quite helpful to read them, so you should do so as well. :)**

**I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time. **

**Warnings: Possible swearing, weird situations...what else would you expect from me? **

* * *

><p><em>Crazy For Him<em>

_ Kagome Narome_

**Chapter 1 -Scared of a Shadow**

* * *

><p>"Felix...it's a girl..."<p>

"I know it's a girl, idiot."

"Girls aren't supposed to be on Neverland, right?"

"..."

"Right Felix?"

"..."

"Felix!?"

"I don't know!"

"What do we do!?"

"Is this the end?"

"This is bad!"

**"Calm down!"**

_Silence..._

"We'll wait until Pan get's back. Hopefully she'll stay asleep long enough."

I groaned, scrunching my face up in discomfort. The hard ground of which I lay on was doing nothing for my now sore back. I moved my head to the side, opening my eyes just enough for a sliver of light to get through. I immediately closed them again from the brightness.

A boy sighed. "Great...just what we needed." He complained.

I blinked my eyes open, trying to get used to the bright light of which my lids were shielding from me. Everything was blurry, all just a mesh of neutral colors.

Where was I?

Why was I here?

"She's waking up!" A younger boy exclaimed.

"Well no duh!" Another reacted in a harsh tone.

Finally, I got to the point where I was slowly blinking, my vision no longer blurry. The brightness of the light no longer stung my eyes.

I was just trying to make sense of it all.

When it finally registered in my head that I was surrounded by a bunch of boys, ranging from ages 9 to 16, I became startled. Wouldn't any other young girl without a clue as to where she was do the same? Especially when you're surrounded by boys?

"What the hell!?" I shouted, sitting up quickly. Then I flopped right back down. "Oww..." I groaned, holding a hand to my forehead. It was now pounding like Indians beat on drums.

"She's funny!" A younger boy laughed, poking the side of my head.

"This isn't right though! She's a girl!" Another called out, pulling the other boy away from me and pushing him to the ground.

"So?"

"Girl's don't belong on Neverland...right Felix? We've never had a _Lost Girl _on Neverland before."

"No...we haven't..." The blonde boy with a hood over his head leaned closer to me. He held a hand out, which I took. He pulled me up so that I was sitting up right, though I was still holding my pounding head. This time I didn't fall over, though I _did_ sway a bit.

The blonde—Felix I assumed his name to be—smirked and tilted his head. "Though as Pan puts it...there's always a first for everything."

Silence ensued while all the boys ogled at me, as though they had never seen a girl before. A brave one, one with bleach blonde hair, leaned into me, smiling. "What's your name?" He questioned.

I looked at him, my mouth opened to answer his question.

"I...my...my name?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah! Everyone has a name!"

I stared off into space, searching for an answer to his question. My breathing accelerated as I grew more confused. My headache increased it's throbbing from thinking so hard.

* * *

><p><em>"Heeeey! Sexy Lexi! How's it going?" He asked. <em>

_I frowned. "Don't call me that. It's gross." I scolded him. _

_He shrugged. "It's true..."_

* * *

><p>"I...I don't know." I chocked out, my body shaking in fear.<p>

"We'll take her to Pan. He might know. If not him, then at least his shadow." Felix stated, getting up.

Panic and complete horror struck through me.

A memory flashed across my mind. "Shadow?!" I flinched, remembering the terrifying sight.

A shadow...one as dark as a raven's wing and as silent as death, with the glow of hell's fire coming from it's eyes, burning through my body and to my soul.

A shadow is what had taken my hand and flew me miles and miles above the ground to this god forsaken place...a place that those boys called 'Neverland'.

I don't remember what happened before and after I had seen that shadow...only that I was completely terrified of the thing, that it had taken me from where I once was.

Yet I realized that **I **had been the one to accept his hand. **I** had been the one to let him fly me here.

Why?

I still have no idea.

And that scared me.

"NO!" I shouted, getting up on my feet. All the boys got on their feet too. They picked up weapons from nearby. Though, I don't think they were going to attack. Only if I attacked them first.

"No?" Felix asked, swinging a club up onto his shoulder.

I started to back away from all of them, my chest tightening in fear of seeing that shadow again. "No shadow...I WON'T SEE THAT SHADOW!" I shouted, before I turned and ran from them all. I ran as though the devil were chasing me. Every footfall on the ground pushed me further and further into the forest.

And I heard them coming after me.

The further I ran into the forest, the denser it became. Soon enough, I was no longer in a forest, but a jungle. Green and wet was all around me. No longer could I see the sun past the leaves; it was so dense and so muggy that it seemed impossible to get out of here.

Yet the boys ensued on, trying to catch up to me. They were calling for me. I don't think they were going to hurt me, they just wanted me to come along with them.

But I was NOT going to see that shadow!

So I pressed on, forcing my legs to run faster. They screamed back at me in protest, begging me to take a break.

I wasn't going to see that shadow. Not now, not ever.

My lungs felt as though they were going to burst. My mouth felt dry from all the humid air I was sucking in. Yet I refused to stop running. I had to keep running.

* * *

><p><em>"Run, run, as fast as you can..." She taunted. <em>

_"You can't catch her, she's the whore who'll steal your man." The other girl hissed. _

_"Why...why?" I asked, tears blurring my vision. "I didn't do anything!" _

_"Shut the hell up, you pathetic peace of—!" _

* * *

><p>"Stop!"<p>

"Come back!"

**"NO!" **I shouted back at them. I turned my head to face forward, tilting it down just a bit and clenching my eyes as tight as possible.

_"Wake up...it's a dream. That's why you don't remember anything!" _I mentally yelled at myself. Though I knew that wasn't true...I was remembering _something. _I just wasn't sure how they connected.

I rammed right into something so hard that I felt my breath leave me. Then I fell on top of whatever it was and gasped for air.

Though I inhaled sharply, feeling my lungs burst with pain, when that _something_ took a firm grip on my forearms and leaned up from the ground.

I had not run into _something..._but _someone..._

He stared down at me with the most beautiful confused blue-green eyes I'd ever seen. It felt as though they were sucking the soul from my body through my eyes and into his. His dark eyebrows furrowed so deeply that it gave away his complete confusion. God, those eyebrows were so perfect...

He parted his soft pink lips—lips that I wouldn't mind having against my own. "Who are you?" He asked with a curious yet deep sounding voice. He had an British accent...I liked him even more now.

I inhaled, about to answer that question when more calls for me came through the air. The sound of leaves being rustled and pushed away met my ears. They were close...

I tore away from the boys gentle hands and tried to crawl away from him as quickly as possible. Before I could, however, the boy named Felix was already in sight. "There she is!" He called behind him.

"NO!" I yelled, clumsily trying to get to my feet again.

"Wait! Hold up there." The other boy—the sexy British one I knocked over—grabbed me around the waist, pulling me to him. I tried to fight, to free myself from his grasp. I was weak and he was strong. Yet I refused to give up, I kept fighting him...but the moment he held my head against his chest...I stopped.

I felt...it didn't...

Tears filled my vision and before I knew it, I had clenched onto his shirt so hard that my knuckles turned white while I buried my face into his chest and cried.

I cried hard.

I wasn't sad.

It was more like I was confused yet I was...relieved. Because I was just..._here_ in this boy's arms.

I didn't know him...yet I felt safe. What was wrong with me?

I cried and he held me against him, one hand rubbing my back and the other placed delicately upon my head. We were still on the ground, me curled up like a ball between his legs, which were like another protective barrier around me.

"You're alright." He whispered to me, his thick accent evident in his hushed tone. He looked up at the other boys arriving.

"Peter!" One said.

"Peter's back!"

"What happened while I was gone?" 'Peter'—the one holding me to him—asked.

Felix was the one to answer. "We were out hunting when we stumbled on her." He pointed to me. "She was lying there unconscious."

"Why is she sobbing?" Peter continued, looking down at me.

"We were going to take her to see you." Another boy stepped forward, the one who had poked my head. "We thought you or your shadow would know what to do with her."

"When I said shadow, she freaked out and ran." Felix finished, leaning his club against his shoulder.

"She's scared of my shadow?" His deep voice sounded amused.

I froze in the boy's—Peter's—arms. I pulled away from him, or at least a few inches before his strong arms stopped me from moving away too far. I searched his face in horror.

"It's _your _shadow?" I whimpered, starting to shake again.

Suddenly...he changed. He was no longer just...kind and gentle. His grip on me tightened to the point where it hurt. An evil and knowing smirk appeared on his mouth. His whole demeanor changed. His expression seemed more haunting.

He nodded, his cool breath tickling my face. "It's my shadow." He confirmed. I shivered from how close I was to him. His evil smirk grew into a smile.

He turned me around in his arms, so that my back was against his chest. "Welcome to Neverland." His haunting voice resonated throughout the thick jungle air. His soft lips trailed across my ear, a chuckle escaping past his lips as he did so.

As he said the words, I caught sight of the haunting _thing_ flying above us.

As black as night, as silent as the sky...with eyes shining like two bright stars. It came closer and closer. My breathing came faster and faster.

I turned my head away, clenching my eyes shut when the shadow reached out and touched my cheek with it's hand.

_As soft as a dove...yet as cold as ice._

By the time the shadow was gone, I was out cold on Peter's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think so far? <strong>

**Think something 'strange' is up with that Shadow? **

**O.O Do you think the Shadow is a pedophile? **

**And what's with those strange 'Flash Back' moments in the chapter? **

**_Leave a Review to let me know!_**

**KagomeNarome OUT!~**


	2. Lost Girl?

**OH! Goody for you guys; It's a tiny bit of fluff time between the non-named girl (Not for long, muahahah) and Peter!**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. **

**Warnings: Probably some swearing, maybe some weird situations... I don't know! I can't remember...**

**;3 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Crazy For Him<em>

_Kagome Narome_

**Chapter 2 - Lost Girl?**

* * *

><p>My head was foggy. It felt like thick chocolate had clung to my form as I tried to swim through the fog inside my mind. It was so blissfully sweet, yet so rich that it gagged me and choked me. Gradually, I registered that I was only waking up and that only in my dreams could I swim through chocolate.<p>

I groaned, the pain of my stiff and sore back settling in. I stretched, taking a moment to myself and basking in the peaceful morning. Or what I believed to be morning, for I really had no idea.

It was then that I opened my eyes, remembering that something bad happened before I fell asleep.

As I looked around the very small 'room' I was in, I shot up from the bed and gasped. My heart felt as though it were going to beat through my chest and my stomach was unsettled to the point where I felt as though I was going to hurl.

"What the hell!?" I whispered, frantically looking around the four dreary walls. There wasn't much to the room itself, just a bed, a small table with things on it and multiple weapons hanging off the walls.

I found myself confused. "Where am I?" I stood up from the bed and walked over the creaking boards that made up the floor. I found myself next to the small table, were a few knives were placed. There were also small bottles, a few oddly shaped leaves and a tiny hand mirror. The first thing I did was check to make sure that no one else was in the room with me. Then I quickly reached out and took one of the knives and placed it on the inside of my left boot. Just in case I'd ever need it.

I looked down at what I was wearing. I found dark blue skinny jeans hugging my legs, a pair of light brown boots that reached to my mid shin, with white leg warmers underneath. I wore a brown jacket over a grey T-shirt.

* * *

><p><em>"Uh, what are you wearing?" She asked, her high voice making my skin crawl with annoyance.<em>

_"What do you mean? I'm wearing clothes." I answered, my voice blunt in it's answer. _

_"That's **my **style!" She raised her voice, pointing a finger at me. "You're trying to steal it!" She accused. _

_I looked at her then at myself. We both were wearing boots and leg warmers. "Excuse me?" I asked. _

_"You're stealing my style! I **always **wear boots and leg warmers." She explained, crossing her arms. _

_I narrowed my eyes and stepped up to her. "Let me tell you how this world works." I hissed, crossing my own arms. "People are free to do whatever the hell they want, that goes for me. If I want to wear leg warmers and boots, I'll go right ahead and do it. You can't stop me. The world doesn't evolve around you, Stephanie. Get over yourself." _

* * *

><p>When I looked back up from my outfit, my eyes landed on the small hand mirror. Without thinking, I picked it up and looked at myself, almost as though it were a usual habit I did.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I smiled, my reflection copying me. Then I ran a hand through my hair, my reflection doing the same.<em>

_"Oh my god, put down that mirror, girl. I swear, you watch yourself more than any other girl in this world. You're so vain!" A teasing voice called me. I turned my head to see the new smiling face. I put down the mirror and smiled back at her. _

_"Oh please, Cherry, if you looked as good as me, you'd do the same." I teased back. She laughed and came forward, arms open. I received her hug and squeezed her tight. Then I held up the mirror for the both of us. _

_"Though, you know, with both of us together, we're the most beautiful thing in the world!" _

_We both laughed, shaking our heads at our antics._

* * *

><p>A girl stared back at me through the mirror with eyes as blue as the sea. Her hair was long and wavy, reaching past her shoulders and matched the color of dark mahogany wood. Her skin was pale yet tinted with a deep pink-red blush. Occasionally a dark angel kiss specked her skin but completed the face.<p>

The nameless face.

_Yet not so nameless at all..._

As I stared back at the mirror, I saw the face scrunch up in confusion and fear. "Who am I?" My voice split the thick, silent air.

No one answered.

I put the mirror down in thought, confused as to who and where I was.

And then the events of what happened before I passed out flooded into my mind.

"That's right!" I whispered, my breath shaky.

I had taken the hand of that shadow and let him carry me off to 'Neverland'. Or at least that was what those boys had called this place. And then I woke up to those boys...and ran right into danger itself.

"Peter Pan..." I breathed his name, trembling with fear.

I had felt so safe when he held me between his arms and against his chest. For a moment I felt I were a baby cradled against a mother's loving chest, a place were I belonged. And it was as though the world couldn't hurt me. But the moment he smiled that oh so evil smirk, everything about him changed.

I felt as though I were smothered harshly between the arms of the burning devil himself.

And then he held me in place and probably basked in the fear radiating off of me while that Shadow came and...

I clenched my eyes tightly, wishing to put that thought away from me. I breathed in and out heavily, my heart pounding in fear again.

A deep and mocking voice pierced the air. **"You called?"** I let out a squeak and jumped, turning around to see none other than Peter Pan himself. My heart really didn't need this abuse...and how the hell did he get in here without making any sound?

"What do you want!?" I just about shouted, crossing my arms defensively and stepping away from him. He chuckled, his voice carrying perfectly clear through the small room in a thick British accent.

"What do I want? No, it's what _you _want. You're the one who called my name." He stated, stalking towards me in a menacing way. I backed up until I hit the wall.

"No!" I raised my voice and gripped the jagged edges of the wooden makeshift wall. "Don't get any closer!"

He chuckled again. "Well I can't help if you're going to be difficult." He continued to walk to me before he stopped, towering a good four feet above me. I whimpered, closing my eyes and turning my head away from him.

"I don't want your help!" I answered quickly, stiffly. "Get away from me!"

He leaned in even closer, his scent stirring the air and filling my lungs. It was intoxicating, like the sweet and rich chocolate I dreamed of before I woke up.

Then Peter reached up with his hand, running it through my hair before placing my bangs behind my ear. His hand trailed down afterwards, caressing my cheek. The same side that the shadow had the other day.

"Of course you want my help." He stated, his signature smirk gracing his face.

_"I want to go home!"_ I found myself whispering with tear filled eyes.

He chuckled again, his cool breath hitting my face as he leaned in closer, until our faces were but inches away. He gently rubbed his thumb across my cheek, his cold touch sending shivers down my spine. "You don't even know where home is." He hushed back.

For some reason, I got angry. It filled the inside of me and set my face ablaze with an angry red blush. "It's better than here!" I shouted now.

Peter moved past my face and leaned in until his cool breath hit my ear. "Well you better get used to this place, because guess where your home is now?" He pulled away from me.

Then Peter reached for a very thick curtain that hung in the doorway, acting as the door. He pulled it away and for a moment I was blinded by the light. The moment I stepped beneath the curtain and took a step outside...I was amazed.

A vast forest stood before me, multiple trees surrounding the area. The sun cast shadows against the trees, yet some sun rays pushed past the tree tops and managed to find their way to the ground. It was then that I realized the small room I had been resting in was settled between the thick and sturdy branches of a tree. Beneath me was a ladder up to the small room.

How had they gotten me up here?

_"Well, how did Peter get into the room when it was obvious he wasn't there when I woke up? This place is just weird..."_

But despite worrying how I got into the room...Peter came up from behind me. He placed one arm around my shoulders, pulling me close against his side.

"This," he swayed his hands in a motion that suggested the vast majority of the forest. "_This_ is your home."

I sucked in a breath, my shoulders becoming tense.

I looked at the ground to find a giant campfire. Some supplies in old wooden boxes were scattered throughout the place. I also found some makeshift living areas on the ground. Though as I looked up, I saw more rooms, one's much like the one I was just in, built throughout the trees.

Those boys, and Peter, had set up camp in this area. This is where they lived. On the ground and the trees. This was _their_ home.

And now it was supposed to be _mine_ as well.

"No." I stubbornly removed his arm from my shoulder. "I don't belong here. This is not my home."

I turned away and walked back into the small room, throwing the heavy curtain aside. Peter followed me. "If you don't belong here, then where _do _you belong?" He smirked. I turned around and faced him.

"Just..._not _here. Somewhere else." I answered. He chuckled, closing his eyes in amusement.

"And where exactly is this 'somewhere else'?"

I huffed, rolling my eyes and turning away from him. "Just go away! Leave me alone!" I demanded, stubborn.

"Excuses, excuses. You really don't _know _where you belong. You don't _know _who you are. It's sad, really." He mused, taunting me. I glared at the bed in front of me. He continued, placing his soft yet cool hands on my shoulders from behind. He leaned down to murmur in my ear.

"Face it. You're lost. A _Lost Girl_. The first Lost Girl to exist in Neverland. You _belong_ in Neverland, with the Lost Boys, with _me_."

With every word he said, my head got hazy. I found myself leaning against him, staring off into space, searching for all the answers as Peter tried to provide me with his _own_ answer. He may have been right at the moment...who I was _right now_. But before I came here I had been someone.

_Yet...did I still want to be that someone?_

"Trust me, Lexi!"

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Sexy Lexi." He cooed again, grabbing onto me. I rolled my eyes, slightly growling. <em>

_"I told you; don't call me that, it's not my name." I murmured back at him. He leaned down and kissed me, vigorously. _

_"I don't care. You're my Sexy Lexi." _

_Yet I still hated it when he called me that..._

* * *

><p>I gasped, cutting him off before he could finish. "NO!" I shouted, taking hold of his hands and tearing them off of me.<p>

I don't know why I reacted so...violently to him calling me what I supposed to be my name. I didn't want to hear him call me by my name.

"I do not trust you, _Peter Pan_. Your shadow took me from the home I once belonged in and brought me here! And somehow, I don't remember who I am because of that! I don't remember anything but that shadow!" I sucked air through my lungs, my shoulders shaking with rage. Peter narrowed his beautiful yet evil eyes. His brow was furrowed and his head cocked to the side.

"What if I told you that you _wished_ for my shadow to take you?" He asked. I was taken aback, literately taking a step away from him.

That memory of taking the shadow's soft hand in my own flashed through my mind. I knew Peter was right, yet I didn't want to believe it. "What?" I asked.

Peter reached out for me with his hand again. "It's true. You asked him to take you away to Neverland." He continued.

Before his hand could reach me, I smacked it away. "NO! Don't touch me!" I shouted. But then Peter grabbed hold of my wrist anyway, in a very firm and harmful manner. He was angry now. "Stop it! Let **GO!**" I screamed, thrashing against him. I used my other hand to try and hit his face but he grabbed hold of that as well. We wrestled, him hanging onto me while I tried to get away. I used my weight as an advantage by pulling us both to the ground. That only ended with me partly leaning on the bed and him hovering over me. It was more to _his_ advantage than mine.

He yelled, squeezing my wrists in a painful manner. "Would you stop fighting me!?"

"NO! Let go of me first!" I shouted back at him, trying to get him off. Again, I thrashed but he was too strong. And I was weak.

_What was the point? _I found myself asking.

So I gave up. I just went limp, practically lifeless, which surprised him a bit. He finally stopped wrestling me as though I were a feral beast.

When our breath mixed together; his cool and mine warm, creating something extremely different, I realized that our faces were closer to each other than needed me. Yet we both huffed, relaxing from the power match.

"You have fire, I'll give you that." Peter murmured, a frown etched onto his his face as he stared down at me. It was as though he were thinking about something in his head.

I grunted and glared right back at him before I sat up, pulling my legs out from underneath him. We sat face to face, just glaring at each other. We silently dared the other to look away. And then he smirked, his perfectly shaped and nicely toned lips pulling across his pale face. It made my heart race, my stomach leap with butterflies. And those beautiful blue-green eyes...they made me stop breathing for a moment.

Yet, behind his eyes I saw _knowledge. _He knew something but he wasn't telling me. It was like a secret. Yet other than knowledge, there was evil, mischief, happiness, fun...and adventure.

"Peter..." I murmured, liking the feel it left on my mouth as I said the name. His eyes flashed as though they were excited when I had called his name. His soft lips parted, about to say something in return...but instead they smoothed over into a crooked smile. I blinked, broken from our once a glare, now a trance.

He reached forward and took my hand in his, the soft skin on his hand feeling like a baby's blanket. He smoothed his thumb over the top of my hand, admiring the skin there. That small, evil smirk of his was ever present on his face. He must have known that my heart was thundering in my chest.

"I've got to handle something. You're free to leave my room...the Lost Boys want to meet you." Then he placed my hand back on my lap, though he lingered a few seconds longer than someone normally would.

For a moment I tilted my head, furrowing my eyebrows. "_You're _room?" I questioned. He chuckled in response.

This time he took hold of my chin very lightly and gently. I was frozen, wondering what he was about to do. He leaned closer...but not towards my lips. Instead he leaned upwards and placed a soothing kiss upon my forehead, right where my hairline started. He smirked into the kiss, as though he liked teasing me.

Yet my heart raced a mile a minute as his lips met my skin. They left behind a cooling sensation. A good, cool sensation that I wouldn't mind having again. Only, on my lips rather than my forehead. I closed my eyes, leaning into his hold on me.

God, what was wrong with me?

Before he pulled away, he whispered, "You'll see, Lexi. Soon enough, you're going to admit it. You'll say it, that you're a Lost Girl, Neverland is your home. I promise you that."

When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

There was only the cool feeling of where his lips had once been. And the ghost of a whisper that echoed through the air.

_"You belong here, with the Lost Boys. With me. You're a Lost Girl." _

* * *

><p><strong>Huh...Peter's a little weird, right? <strong>**:3 Muahaha...I have my reasons for him being the way he is. (All "OH! LOVEY DOVEY OOC PETER!") (Gross...I hate lovey dovey...it's just for now)  
><strong>

**So, a little bit of a flash back again...what does this mean for the non-named OC? (Or maybe not so non-named after all?)****Ahhhaahaah...it's funny, cuz you already know her name. :P Whatever.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you think! **

**KagomeNarome OUT!~**


	3. The Lost Boys

**Hey~ Yeah, I know...I didn't update for a while there. My only excuse is that I've fallen in love... *Smirks like a crazy woman* Lol, yeah. He's great, he treats me right...and I honestly can't imagine how my days would go if he didn't send me those cute 'Good Moring! :)' Texts. **

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. **

**Warnings: Probably some swearing...**

* * *

><p><em>Crazy For Him<em>

_Kagome Narome_

**Chapter 3 -The Lost Boys**

* * *

><p>After Peter left, I remained on the slightly dirty and creaking floor, leaning against the bed for a long time.<p>

_"Go out and meet the Lost Boys?" _I questioned myself. Why would I do that? Why would they want to meet me? "Well, I don't want to meet them!" I exclaimed, getting up and throwing myself backwards onto the bed, my arms crossed against my chest.

I refused to become one of them; Lost. I was not Lost! I just couldn't...remember.

_"Of course, there were __**some **__things I could remember...but they only made me more confused." _

Yet my plans of avoiding them were ruined when the curtain standing as the door was pulled away and something came running in. Something very big, very loud, very disgusting and very smelly.

A wild pig.

I screeched at the top of my lungs and threw myself against the headboard of the bed, the farthest away from the creature. The pig came charging at me, as though it seemed intent on trying to kill me. It made the loudest and most desperate squeal a pig had ever made.

What I did happened so fast but before I knew it I was jumping across the bed, sprinting the small space of the room and leaping through the doorway. If Felix hadn't been there to catch me, I would have fell face first from the tree.

After I found my bearings on the 'deck' of the tree-room thing, I realize I was facing a group of smirking and laughing boys on the ground.

"Did you see her face!?"

"We got to do that again!"

"She was so scared!"

Even Felix, who was still next to me, broke out in a grin then started to laugh, much like the rest of the boys.

I stood there with a scowl burned on my face and rage boiling inside of me. They were tormenting me! They all had to be _mental_ for pulling a trick like that!

And if this was what I would have to put up with before I got out of this crazy and strange place...ugh! I was NOT going to put up with it at all!

"Really? Really!? You all think this was funny!?" I screeched, stomping my foot.

They continued to laugh. "Of course we think it was funny! Did you hear yourself scream? It sounded like a dying cat!"

"Well it wasn't funny for me! You all need to grow up!"

The boys on the ground and even Felix all stopped to stare at me for a moment. Then they burst out laughing once more, though this time harder.

"Did you hear that!?"

"Yeah I heard it Rufio!"

"I can't believe she just said that!"

I found myself completely confused by this. Was what I had said been some sort of joke to them?

"I'm serious! Stop acting like children and immature little boys and grow up!" I shouted again.

Yet again they all laughed.

"I don't think she get's it." Felix called down to them, a ginormous smile pasted on his face. I turned to him, cocking my head to the side.

"What don't I get?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

He looked at me for a moment, probably wondering if what I was asking him was true. But then he shook his head in disbelief, though his smile never faltered. "This is Neverland. No one can tell you what to do here. We do whatever we want, whenever we want. And most of all..." He leaned in closer, his voice light and slow, as though he were explaining this to a four year old. "...we never grow up."

It took me a moment to let that sink in. "Never?" I asked again, turning to the boys on the ground now. "You guys never grow up?"

"Nope! I've been 10 for..." He stopped to count on his fingers for a minute, but he seemed to give up. "Somewhere between 18 and 20 years!"

My face contorted in disbelief and horror. "What!? You mean you don't age!?" I shouted, taking hold of the curtain behind me in surprise.

Another boy stepped forward. "Nope! We never grow up and we never act like an adult!"

"We're Lost Boys! And Lost Boys do what they want!" Another called up to us.

I looked back at Felix, still not fully understanding this. "Wait...you all live here? With no people to take care of you? You're...you're just kids!"

"Well, we _kids _don't need any people to take care of us. We take care of ourselves and each other." Another boy nodded.

"No Grandmas?" I questioned.

They shook their head.

"No Grandpas or Fathers?"

"Most of our fathers are either dead or abandoned us." Another boy, one with short brown hair, explained.

I looked at Felix for a moment before I leaned down, looking into all of their faces. Before I knew it, I was climbing down the ladder towards them.

"So...you don't have any Mothers, do you?"

They weren't cocky, they didn't shake their heads...they just looked at me. It was as though they were too scared or sad to say anything. Yet...their demeanor, their faces, their vibes told it all.

"There's a reason why they're called the _Lost _Boys." Felix came up from behind me, his arms crossed. "They are abandoned by their families, their fathers, their mothers. They don't belong anywhere in the world from they once came. They are Lost. No family, no place to go, no reason to continue. Lost Boys."

I frowned, my forehead creasing in confusion and worry. To me; this all sounded like purgatory... "Then there's no way that I'm going to be a Lost Girl." I firmly stated. Some of the kids looked up at me with anger or wonder. Felix just rolled his eyes.

"And how do you know? Didn't Peter say that you _were_?" Felix smirked, his face smug with what he believed to be the truth.

"If I'm to be a Lost Girl, then that mean's that I've no one to take care of me. But I can just feel it in my bones; I have a family somewhere. I may not be able to remember them, but I just _know._"

The moment I said that, Felix started to laugh, a few other boys joining in. Though most just looked at me, still struck with their own personal demons.

"What?" I hissed, crossing my arms.

Felix shook his head. "Alright...alright. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, because even _I_ don't know if you still have family. But, the shadow brought you here, didn't he?" I shivered at the word shadow, remembering the feather light touch it left on my cheek. "You're here, on Neverland, right now. Either way, you're family is _us_. So you might as well get used to it."

I felt as though I had been slapped. I mean...he was right. We both didn't know if I still had a family. And I _was _here...and these boys were here with me.

I looked over to them, seeing all their differences and similarities.

Some had brown hair, some had blonde. Only one had orange hair, while a fewer number had black hair. Some had blue eyes, brown eyes, even green. Half the boys were taller, older, while the other half was either short or just in the middle.

Yet they were all boys. They were all here. They all wore clothes that looked as though they hadn't been washed in a while. Though they had different colored hair, it was all wind kissed and tousled and definitely dirty.

And they all looked...happy.

I sighed, my arms falling to my side and my shoulders relaxing. "Alright, why don't you all introduce yourselves?" I suggested.

Their faces broke out in smiles and they all rushed forward, surrounding me. Talk about invading personal space...

"My name is Cutt!" A shorter boy came up, holding his hand out to me. I took his gently, however, he shook mine vigorously. Obviously, he was an overly cheery young man.

"It's nice to meet you, Cutt." I smiled back, massaging my hand the moment I got it back.

And older boy came up, his hands in his pockets and his head tilted back, staring at me lazily. "Name's Trent." I nodded in response, before I turned as my hand was tugged by someone else.

"I'm Rufio!" A tanner skinned boy winked and tilted his head. His shaggy brown hair stuck to his forehead.

More handshakes, head nods, winks and strange stares later, I had learned over six names...the other names I couldn't comprehend.

"There sure are some peculiar names here..." I murmured, looking down at the young, bleach blond boy before me. "What's you're name?" I asked, bending down just a little. This kid had to be only 9 or 8.

"My name is Cry Baby!" He smiled. I furrowed my brow.

"Cry Baby? That's...where did you get that name?" I asked. The boys around him laughed.

"It's cuz he cries whenever something happens." Rufio explained.

"Like, he'll trip and start crying." One boy rolled his eyes. "And when he loses a game, he cries, stops, then sulks all day."

I nodded, as though I understood. But I didn't. Why would they tease him like that? He's only 9...

"Alright, I know you're Felix...and then there's Peter. Is that it?" I asked, turning to Felix.

"What about you? What's you're name?" Cry Baby asked, taking hold of the end of my jacket.

I looked up to meet each and every boy's eyes. They were all looking at me curiously. I remembered that they had asked me this the other day, before I freaked out.

So, I opened my mouth, hesitantly. "To be completely honest, I don't know my name." I explained, scratching the back of my head.

_"Well...maybe I might. I just don't want to say it then find out that it really isn't my name." _

Felix chuckled. "Then we'll have to give her a nickname. What do you think, boys?" Felix took his club from off his shoulder, leaning on it as though it were a cane. The boys around me cheered and started to shout names.

"Girly!"

"Screamer!"

"Freak out!"

"Hey, that's not that bad...'Freak Out'..." Felix smirked. My mouth dropped open in offense.

"Whoa! What!?" I screeched.

"Actually, Screamer might work as well." Felix added.

"NO!" I stomped my foot on the ground, something warm spurting from underneath it. The boys backed away from me but I continued to yell. "I refuse to have those names! It's...it's oppressive and rude! And very much not true!" I walked forward , marching up to Felix. He stared at me for a moment with a shocked face as I continued to rant. But then he looked past me, looking at something as though it were the most important thing in the world.

"What are you looking at!?" I yelled, turning around.

I found that the grass I had been standing on not minutes ago had been scorched black and a small yet intense fire was left behind. "Oh my gosh! Did one of you try to burn me!? By throwing fire at my feet!? What the hell!?" I swung my arms out, clenching my eyes shut in rage. My hands felt heavy and hot as I held them out.

I heard gaps and whispers come from the boys. I peeked my eyes open just a bit to see them staring at me, afraid. It made me feel...bad. So I closed my eyes again, sighing deeply. I clenched my clammy hands and placed them back at my side, shaking my head.

"I don't want any of those to be my nickname." I calmly stated, turning away from them. I did not make my way towards Peter's Tree Room. I walked right past it and further into the forest, holding myself with my crossed arms.

When I had seen them afraid of me, it...broke my heart. Why did it make me feel bad? I mean, I know I was angry! And I should have been! They were calling me names that offended me and I wasn't going to put up with any of that. But...I honestly didn't think that I had yelled that loud.

Not enough to scare them.

"I don't belong here." I sighed, closing my eyes lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor non-named OC...doesn't think she belongs in Neverland. <strong>

**What do you guys think? **

**What about the creepy fire that started by her feet? Really think that the Lost Boys did it? Or are other things at work here? :3**

**Leave a review, let me know what you think! **

**KagomeNarome OUT!~**


	4. Nickname

**Yay! More fluff between non-named character and Peter! I'm sorry I haven't gotten to this story much. My priorities have kind of...changed. In a good way, because I've been focusing on things that really need my attention and things that help keep my mind off of other things. **

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. **

**Warnings: Probably some swearing...maybe an uncomfortable flashback. **

* * *

><p><em>Crazy For Him<em>

_Kagome Narome_

**Chapter 4 -Nickname**

* * *

><p>The further into the forest I trekked, the thicker and darker my surroundings got. The ground was wet, there were too many giant green leaves to last me a life time and most definitely some creepy looking rocks. The bugs were the <em>real <em>horrible thing, for every minute I had to stop and swat them away from me.

I was just swatting a rather large mosquito off of me when I tripped. I let a cry tumble from my mouth as I fell to the forest floor and into some mud. I laid there, grossed out and pissed off. Finally, I got up, groaning before rubbing my still sore back.

It was then that I stopped short and caught sight of the opening in the trees. I didn't see much past the light, only a few clouds. Yet...the light was so beautiful. It glowed so bright that it seemed pure, untainted by this horrible island's darkness. As I stepped towards it, I started to notice how some of the light reflected off the wetness of the jungle leaves, which lit up the surrounding area.

I just about screamed when I stepped in some more damn mud. I ignored it, however, and continued to walk over the uneven ground. I noticed that fallen leaves stuck to the bottom of my shoe as I stepped over a rather large fallen tree trunk. Yet as I took my eyes off the light for a moment, I stopped and stared at how tall the tree's truly were. They towered over me so much that I had to bend my head back all the way to see the first sprouting of branches. I'm sure they were over 500 feet tall and weighed more than a cubic ton!

When I got my fill of the sight of trees, I started rushing to get to the light. And the moment I ran past the break, I skidded to a halt, slipping onto my ass. And boy was I glad that I did.

I had almost sprinted off the edge of a cliff...

"Whoa! That was close." I mumbled, my breath coming out in large puffs.

But my breath was caught in my throat the moment I looked up.

Neverland was out before me in the setting sun of the day. It cast shadows across the trees, yet the very tips of them, the green leaves, were basked in a glories red light. Past the tops of the tree's I could see the ocean...or the sea...or just some sort of body of water that reflected the glow of the sun and stretched on for a very long ways, until it met the sky.

Where the world met the sky and the sun rose yet set at the same time. All was still and all was calm. A moment of forever truly settled in.

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face, hear the life of the island in the air around me. I smiled at the sheer beauty of Neverland.

"I can understand why the Lost Boys like it here so much..." I murmured, closing my eyes and enjoying the peace.

**_"Beautiful, isn't it?"_**

I screamed and jumped. I lost my balance on the edge of a cliff.

I could feel the udder horror creep up on my face as I started to fall forwards off of the strong rock that _had _been underneath me.

"NOOOOOOO-**UGH**!" I let a scream rip from my throat in sheer terror, but then groaned when something caught me from around the waist, just about knocking the air out of me.

"Careful there!" Peter's amused and deep voice carried through my ears. I found my back pressed against Peter's front, one arm around my waist in a protective and cautious manner, the other arm cast across my chest with his hand gripping my shoulder tightly.

My heart skipped a beat at how he held me. So close, so protectively...as though I were his precious possession.

And almost as though I _belonged_ in his arms.

But that's just the thing; I didn't. And I never should.

"I'm fine!" I pushed myself from his arms. He reluctantly let me go...and we stood facing each other. Our eyes were caught within each other's gaze.

My heart beat furiously in my chest when he smirked, that dark smile of his indicating how evil he truly was. And then he walked forward, a chuckle in the back of his throat.

"You're interesting, I'll give you that." He was in my personal space again, practically pressed up against me. I looked up at him as his cool breath hit my face, yet again intoxicating me. I swear, I could get high off of him.

I pushed that thought from my mind as I turned my head away from him. "What is with you being in my personal space?" I asked, looking back at the jungle. "It's called 'personal' for a reason." I explained, stepping around him and back into the jungle, away from the cliff. Peter followed me closely.

"I don't know..." He answered. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I was forced to stop when his arms gripped my forearms tightly. His chest was pressed against my back, his face right next to my ear as he lowered his voice into a whisper. "I just can't control myself." My heart skipped another beat as I swallowed...hard.

I closed my eyes to clear my mind. "Well then...learn to." I stepped away from him, continuing into the foliage. Peter chuckled before he caught up to me.

"I heard some interesting things from the Lost Boys." Peter stated, easily keeping pace with me as I wandered the jungle. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" I stepped over a fallen tree. "And what is that? That I scared the crap out of them?"

I turned my head just in time to see that famous smirk of Peter's before he answered me. "I heard that you got angry when they tried to give you a nickname. You stomped on the ground and you created _fire_."

I stopped in my tracks, turning to face him. "Uh, no. That's not what happened." I crossed my arms. "I'm pretty sure one of the Lost Boys tried to start my foot on fire though."

Peter crossed his own arms, his face amused as he looked me up and down. "Are you sure about that?" He taunted. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Uh yeah. I can't just stomp on the ground and..._create_ fire from now where. It's not possible." I scuffed.

"A lot of things on this island should not be possible..." Peter trailed off as I rolled my eyes, looking anywhere but him **"...but they are."**

I screamed, turning around to face Peter. "What...whoa! How...?" I turned to where he had been standing; to my left. And then he was suddenly _behind_ me...

He chuckled darkly. "Magic, love. Magic." I furrowed my brow.

"Magic?" I looked up at the tree tops, seeing that it was growing dark. "Alright...so you can do Magic?"

Peter was behind me again, sliding his hands over my shoulders and around my neck. "More than just magic, love."

I couldn't stop myself after that. My head tilted back a bit, resting partly on his chest as his lips grazed my ear. "So much more than just magic." He repeated, his husky voice spreading his intoxicating and cool breath over me.

I don't know what was wrong with me. I just exhaled and closed my eyes, fully leaning on him. He chuckled darkly and I could feel his chest rumble against my back. One hand of his traveled up my neck, to the side of my face, where he continued to run his fingers through my hair. His other hand traveled downward, across my stomach until it stopped on my hip.

He held me against him, protectively, possessively. He pressed his lips against my jaw line, where I felt him smirk. _"Lexi..."_ He murmured, seductively.

My eyes shot open at the name. My body went tense and I broke out in a cold sweat.

That was my name.

* * *

><p><em>"Shh...no, Sexy Lexi, I'm not." He kissed me again, though I fought him. <em>

_"Sam, stop! Now!" I pushed him away from me. He stared at me for a moment...he looked angry. "If you're going to be this way, get out. I don't want to deal with you when you're drunk." I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. Then he rolled his eyes, coming closer. _

_"Oh come on Lexi, it'll be fun. Just once." He ran his hands up my back, pulling me to him again. _

_"I said no, Sam! That's my answer! Now stop!" I screamed, trying to squirm out of his grip. _

_Then he took hold of my throat. _

* * *

><p>This was too familiar.<p>

I had been in a similar situation before...with someone close to my body, holding me like this.

And it ended badly.

"NO!" I tore out of Peter's arms as fast as I could, my heart clenching in fear. But Peter took hold of me again, before I could get too far.

"You're being ridiculous!" He scolded.

Again, I gave up on trying to fight him. I went limp in his arms, just dropped down as though I had fainted. The tears that I had once been holding back due to the sudden memory burst from my eyes, running down my face. The tears were like hot waterfalls.

Why was this happening?

Peter sighed before he placed his fingers under my chin, raising my head so that he may look into my eyes. And I started back at his perfectly beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Hey." He called. "You're ok." His soft voice hushed me.

This...was different. This was not the Peter I knew. Granted, I hadn't know him for that long, but with the time that I DID know him, I knew that this was not the evil Peter I had always run into. Yet...here he was, caring for me.

He wiped away a stray tear, his soft finger caressing my cheek. "Lexi-"

"No!" I shot back at him, pulling away slightly. Peter looked confused and surprised at my outburst. I mean, that was my name. I shouldn't be freaking out over my name.

But I was.

I quickly calmed down and cleared my throat. "Please don't call me that...at least not right now." I explained. It just...didn't feel right having Peter call me by my name. It was like an omen. It made me feel as though something bad was to happen.

Peter looked at me, confused. Then a small smirk spread over his lips. "Alright...Beautiful." He ran his hand through my hair. I had to fight the urge to close my eyes in delight. It felt good to have someone run their hand through my hair...

Then I shook my head, narrowing my eyes at him. "What?" I inquired, suspicious at the way he said the word.

"That will be your nickname; Beautiful." He smiled, running his hand through my hair again, pushing my bangs behind my ear. This time I _did_ close my eyes and slightly leaned into his hand. Then I quickly opened them, snapping out of it.

"Whatever." I answered, looking away from him and at the ground. I reached up to wipe away the rest of my tears. Thoughts occupied my mind...why did Peter have his hands all over me? It wasn't normal!

"**Beautiful**." Peter's voice called me, making me look up. Now he was serious. He looked...uncomfortable? Maybe just...unsure about something?

"Look, just...trust me." He urged. "Please."

My heart skipped a beat as I stared at him. His perfect eyebrows were drawn together in thought and worry.

He was so different right now.

This wasn't right.

Yet I found myself nodding, trusting him...for the moment.

He leaned forward, his cool breath mixing with mine. My mind became hazy, so I closed my eyes. Then Peter placed a kiss on my forehead, where my hairline started. Just like yesterday.

We pulled away from each other, both uncertain as to what happened next. But I shook my head, standing up and brushing myself off. Peter did the same. I quickly cleared my throat and faced him.

"Is it_ that_ hard to keep your hands to yourself?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He shook his head, looking away from me. "You have no idea." He answered.

I went rigid.

Did he really just say that?

Yet...my heart told me that it didn't mind him saying that. Which totally contradicted what my head was telling me.

"We should head back to camp. The Lost Boys are playing Target Practice. We wouldn't want to miss that, now would we?" He turned to face me for a minute before he turned and lead the way.

I stayed put where I was. I didn't want to go back there...yet at the same time I didn't want to be alone. Stay here where I can easily be killed by some random monster or go with Peter to camp where my pride will be slightly hurt.

But my heart surged, taking my mind off track. Suddenly, I lunged forward, my body out of control. I stumbled before I caught myself.

What the hell was that?

It felt as though something had hooked onto my chest and pulled me forward. Like some invisible rope.

"Are you coming?" Peter called.

I looked up to see him a little distance from me, yet he hadn't turned around. It looked as though he were struggling to keep going. Almost as though something were pulling him back...

Before I could stop myself, I lunged forward once again, towards Peter.

Something was definitely wrong with me.

Yet whatever had hooked onto my chest was pulling me towards Peter.

And towards Peter I shall go.

* * *

><p><strong>As a fun fact, let me say that this chapter had some MAJOR editing. Originally, I had some specific events happen in this chapter but I decided...I didn't like how...<em>normal<em> it was for a Peter Pan Fanfic. I wanted something that you wouldn't usual read in a Peter Pan Fanfic, so I changed this chapter A LOT. :) Wait until you read the rest of the chapters...which I have yet to post. **

**So what do you think of 'Lexi's' new nickname; Beautiful? Fit's her, doesn't it? **

**What do you think happened to Beautiful before she came to Neverland? **

**What do you think will happen from here? **

**Leave a review to tell me what you think! **

**KagomeNarome OUT!~**


	5. First Target Practice

**Oh! The Joys of Peter Pan, where everything is a game. Even the most dangerous things...God I love danger. Don't you? Sorry for the late update. :P I've been involved in certain situations...that I got myself into. Be happy your life is simple. -_-**

**On a good side... :3 ahaha I kissed someone today...just one of those highlight moments of your life. **

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. **

**Warning: Swearing, strange situations, craziness...? **

* * *

><p><em>Crazy For Him<em>

_Kagome Narome_

**Chapter 5- First Target Practice**

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Cry Baby called, running right up to me. He threw his arms around my waist, his head resting on my stomach. He was so short; it was cute. Yet...<p>

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at the small boy, looking down at him. "You're not scared of me?" I questioned, cautiously. I mean, I thought I'd scared the Lost Boys into hating me.

"No! What you did was pretty cool!" He smiled. Wait...yelling at him was 'pretty cool'? "I wish I could do that!" He smiled brightly.

I was officially confused...I looked at Peter for help. He only smirked his stupid, evil...you know what? I don't care anymore. He just smirked his smirk.

"Come on! Let's watch the others in Target Practice!" Cry Baby took hold of my hand, pulling me towards the others boys, who were 'playing Target Practice'. I was a bit surprised at Cry Baby's strength, especially for someone his age. Then again...I was weak.

Peter followed behind us, that smirk ever present on his face.

"Aren't you a little too young to be playing with a bow and arrow?" I asked, looking down at the little boy.

He smiled. "I do what I want." I only rolled my eyes.

When I came forward, some of the Lost Boys stepped away from me in fear. Others looked and then turned back to the Target Practice.

However, my heart beat picked up when I saw what exactly 'Target Practice' was.

There stood Rufio, against a tree with an apple above his head. He had a relaxed smirk on his face. Felix stood not that far from him with a cross bow in hand, ready to shoot. "What are you doing!?" I shouted into the crowd, getting worked up. "You could kill him! Stop!" I moved forward, marching right up to Felix.

"Relax, I've done this millions of times before." Felix rolled his eyes, then turned to focus on his target.

"I don't care how many times you've done this! You could easily slip and kill him!" I reached out to pull the cross bow from him but Peter took hold of my wrist with a tight grip. He then pulled me to him.

"Just watch." He chuckled darkly, clutching me in his grip. I actually wanted to avert my eyes. I didn't want to see a boy be shot in the face with an arrow! Yet I found that I couldn't look away...I was too concerned with the outcome.

Felix took a deep breath and released it. He pulled the trigger. The arrow flew through the air.

The apple squirted juice all over Rufio's head, now stuck to the tree with an arrow right through it.

I sighed with relief, leaning against Peter's chest while the rest of the Lost Boys cheered.

Felix smirked, turned to me and winked. "What did I tell you?" He asked.

Rufio reached up and tore the arrow and the apple from the tree. He then split the apple in two, keeping one to himself while offering me the other piece. I refused, but said thank you either way.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He asked, biting into the apple. The juice ran down his chin as she flashed his white teeth at me.

"Sure it was..." I mumbled, rolling my yes.

"Hey, did you find yourself a nickname yet?" He asked.

Peter answered for me, a chuckle rising from his throat. "As a matter of fact, I gave her one. Her name is 'Beautiful' now." He leaned even closer to my ear, his cool breath washing over me again. I had to blink and hold my breath to pull myself together.

"Wait a minute. My real name is actually Lexi." I answered, glaring at the boy holding me. "I just didn't want _you _to call me by my real name." I explained. Peter frowned, as though he were hurt by my honest words. However, I was smarter. I could tell that the frown didn't reach his eyes. He didn't really care.

"Then Beautiful it is!" Rufio shouted, gaining the attention of the others. They grinned in response.

Well, isn't this just great? Now I have a stupid and cheesy nickname.

Then Peter leaned in even closer to me. "Now, to celebrate your new name..." The pushed me forward, from his arms. "...why don't you play a little Target Practice?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I looked up at him in sheer terror. My body froze up and I started to shake.

"Are you serious?" I looked him over and found that he was. "Uh, no. You're crazy! I've never shoot an arrow in my life!" I reasoned with him.

He bent over to pick up the cross bow. "All the more reason to have you try it." He thrust the cross bow into my arms. "Don't worry, you won't miss...unless you want to kill the boy." Then he turned around. "Hey Cry Baby! Why don't you balance the apple for Beautiful?" Cry Baby ran forward, a bright smile plaster on his face.

My heart gave a dead thump.

No...

No, I couldn't.

If I shot and missed...I'd never forgive myself.

I'd kill Cry Baby.

I dropped the the cross bow. "No, this is sick! I won't do it!"

Peter growled at me. Before I knew it, he was in my personal space again, glaring down at me. "You'll do it if I say you will." His voice sounded so evil...so terrifying. I gulped, stepping away from him to pick up the cross bow.

I watched as Peter stepped back into the crowd of Lost Boys, while Cry Baby stood against the tree with an apple over his head. The rest of the Lost Boys gathered around, most likely waiting to see me fail.

"Don't worry Beautiful! You won't miss! You just got to believe!" He called, his bright smile painful to see.

* * *

><p><em>As I looked up, I saw the second star to the right. <em>

_"Please." I begged, wiping my tears away. "Please, just come take me away. Please."_

_I took a deep breath, gripping the action figure tightly once more. "I believe..." I weakly called out into the sky, with what little hope I had left._

* * *

><p>I gasped at the sudden memory. Such sorrow in those words...yet such little hope. But the hope was still there.<p>

I swallowed thickly and picked up an arrow and placed it on the cross bow.

I bit my lip, nervous. I'd never done anything as stupid and reckless as this before.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my nerves.

It didn't help at all, for all I felt was Peter's lingering touch against my skin.

That asshole was the one making me do this...

...I'd show him.

My eyes snapped open, a new determination taking place on my face.

I inhaled, aiming the bow at my target.

I exhaled, my worries now gone. At the same time, I pulled the trigger.

The arrow flew through the air.

And the apple split right in half.

One half flew towards Peter, the other half right towards me.

I reached up with one hand and caught it with a firm grip. All was silent as I smiled, bringing the apple down to my lips.

For a moment, I savored life. I savored the feel of the situation. I had never done something like this before, so I had no idea how I had acquired such luck. Or maybe it wasn't luck...just some hidden talent?

I realized something; I didn't care. I just liked what I did. And I wasn't going to question how I did it.

I took a bite of the apple, letting the sweet juice rush over my tongue. "Who knew I had it in me?" I asked, innocently, while looking over at Peter. A small smirk tugged at my lips, the same kind of smirk Peter always wore.

And then the Lost Boys went wild.

They all cheered for my successful first shot. Some hooted and hollered. Some jumped up and down or did a strange little dance.

Cry Baby rushed forward from the tree and hugged me around the waist, a bright smile lighting his face up.

Only Peter and I stood still, staring at one another.

I'd never felt so alive! It was good to feel exhilarated. To do something as dangerous as this and find that I was good at it. I'd barely even blinked when the arrow shot from the cross bow! And the arrow didn't miss. If this was what it felt like every time I did something edgy and dangerous...I'd be more willing to do it everyday.

Peter seemed to be the only one who noticed the sudden life and excitement in my eyes.

For he was the only other one that got a different, very unique and sick thrill out of dangerous things.

Like I just had.

* * *

><p><strong>YUSH! I personally like this chapter.<strong>

**Either way, what do you think? Find it strange that Beautiful (Lexi, as she prefers it when it's not Peter) has a knack for shooting arrows and hitting the target straight on? **

**Find it strange she likes the thrill of danger? **

**Leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**KagomeNarome OUT!~**


	6. Rapunzel's Story

**For this chapter...well... I couldn't help it. I really do Like Tangled. :D Also, you're going to find that I really like Disney stories. So, you may occasionally find yourself reading about Beautiful tell the Lost Boys some Disney stories.  
><strong>

**Also, if you've ever had a Shamrock Shake from McDonalds...you're awesome. I LOVE Shamrock shakes! XD**

**I don't own Tangled, all rights go to Disney. I don't own Once Upon a Time. **

**Warnings: Maybe some swearing? I can't remember...**

* * *

><p><em>Crazy For Him<em>

_Kagome Narome_

**Chapter 6- Rapunzel's Story**

* * *

><p>It was dark by now and the Lost Boys, along with me, had gathered around the fire, sitting on logs. We had cooked the wild pig they set on me this morning over the fire.<p>

I'm glad to say that the stupid, fat pig tasted _good._

I secretly laughed to myself watching it's body being turned over the flames, licking it's skin and charring it black. The blood from the thing sizzled and the fat on it popped. The meat was cooked and juicy...

_"Serves it right for trying to kill me." _I mused, remembering the first bite I had from the juicy pig.

"Hey Beautiful!" Cry Baby called, throwing something at me. I caught it and brought it close enough to the fire to see what it was. Yet I still furrowed my eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked. The Lost Boys laughed.

"It's a mushroom!" Cry Baby called back. "Haven't you ever seen a cooked mushroom before?"

I gulped, sniffing it. "No...and I have a feeling that it's probably poisonous." I held it away from my nose after the potent smell finally hit me.

"I guess we'll find out then, won't we?" Peter chuckled, running his hand down my arm. I looked over to him, seeing him raise his eyebrows. "Or are you too afraid?" He asked.

His hand was about to leave my bare skin again. Instead, right before his touch left mine, I took a strong grip on his forearm and pulled him closer to me. He lurched forward, but didn't fall. He looked a little...surprised.

"Oh no Peter," I raised the mushroom to my mouth. "I think the only one who's afraid is the one who's making the taunts." I tore a big chunk from the mushroom and chewed it up in my mouth, swallowing. Peter narrowed his eyes, as if daring me to go on. Which I did. "And the one who's making the taunts is you, Peter." I spat his name out of my mouth, as though it were some sort of swear word.

I would never have done something like this. I'd never have taken a bite out of a mushroom, one that could be poisonous. I would never reach out and pull Peter towards me in such a manner; I was too afraid of him.

I found that the only reason why I was doing things like this was because of Peter. _Peter _was the one changing me, making me want to...defy him. Making me do stupid and dangerous yet thrilling things.

And I liked that.

Peter tore his arm from my grip, angered with me. He scowled, his stare burning into my head. Yet I scowled right back at him, defying him.

The Lost Boys didn't make a single sound during this whole exchange. And I'm sure they were watching in awe, shocked that I would treat Peter like that. After all, Peter was their leader. They respected him.

I would have continued our staring match but my stomach gave a great lurch. And I felt that mushroom crawling up my throat.

My hand flew to my lips as the vile taste entered into my mouth. Peter's face turned from angry to amusement. I turned my full body away from him, leaning over and vomiting the mushroom behind the log I was sitting on.

The Lost Boys gave their sympathies by 'eww-ing', groaning, gasping, or laughing.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die." I gurgled out, spitting the rest of the mushroom onto the ground. I held my stomach, feeling as though my insides wanted to be on my outside. "Oh god, not done yet!" What little meat I had managed to eat before hand started coming back up.

That poor pig...

He deserved it.

"Someone get her some water." Peter ordered, chuckling a bit. He sat next to me on the log, rubbing his hand up and down my back in comfort.

Well...this was certainly embarrassing...and weird.

"Here." Cry Baby held out half of a coconut filled with water. I took it, swishing the water around in my mouth. I spit, the water helping to get rid of the taste. Peter's hand was still on my back as I turned around to sit back on the log, holding my stomach.

"I should have never done that..." I trailed off, my face the epitome of pain. Peter chuckled, pulling me closer.

"You're ok." He rubbed my side and my shoulder. I leaned against his side, feeling sick and weak. I didn't care who he was or what he had done to me. I was going to use him as my personal pillow for now. "Why don't we tell some stories, Boys?" Peter turned towards the fire, an amused smile on his face.

Rufio was the first to stand up. "I've got one!" He brushed his shoulder off and cleared his throat. "There once was a mouse and a princess." He began. The boys groaned. Rufio looked put off. "What!?" He asked, offended. "Have _you_ guys got any other stories?" He defended himself.

Another boy, Dog, I believe his name was, crossed his arms. "We've heard the story! It was fun the first few times...now it's boring."

"Well, I've run out of stories. I don't have any more." Rufio grumbled, sitting back on the log.

"What about the story with the girl and the long hair?" Cut asked, taking a bite out of his roasted pig.

At this, I spoke up. "You mean Rapunzel?"

"What? Ra_poo_zal? I've never heard of such a thing." Rufio stated, his head raised.

It was a story that I remembered...from where, I don't know. I just knew it.

"No, _Rapunzel_. It's about a girl who was locked away in a tower by an old hag. She had really long hair that she would cast out her window when the old hag wanted to get up there. It was like a rope."

All the Lost Boys looked at me as though they didn't know what I was talking about. "Well, what was your version of the girl with long hair?" I asked, looking to Cry Baby.

Cut was the one who answer. "There was a girl who ran around in the forest with hair down to her feet. She never washed her hair and bugs lived inside of it. One day she got it caught on a stump and it pulled her entire head off." He explained. I looked at him with horror.

"That is NOT what happened!" I stood up now, my stomach protesting a bit. "There was a single drop of sunlight that fell from the heavens, through the clouds. It landed on the ground and in it's place, a beautiful golden flower grew. It had magical powers that granted people youth when they sang a special song."

"What does this have to do with a Rapoozal?" Rufio asked. I sighed and sat back down next to Peter.

"I was getting there!" I cleared my throat. "The old hag, whose name was 'Mother Gothel' found the flower. She kept the flower to herself, singing to it for hundred of years to keep herself young."

The Boys leaned forward, intent on listening to my story. "Eventually, a kingdom started to grow. And there was a King and his Queen. Sadly, the Queen got very sick. And she was about to have a baby. There was nothing that they could do to cure her illness, there was barely any hope left. And that's usually when people start to look for a miracle."

Cry Baby leaned in closer to me now, taking hold of my shirt. I smiled at him.

"Of course, they set out to search for the golden flower. And they found it, thanks to Mother Gothel who had forgotten to properly hide the flower. So they took the flower back to the palace and mixed it with water, like a tea. They gave the tea to the Queen and her illness was cured. Hours later, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, the Princess; Rapunzel." I bit my lip, smiling. "Though the thing about the Princess was...both the King and the Queen had beautiful brown hair. The Princess had long golden hair...much like how the flower looked."

The boys glanced around at each other, adventure and excitement running through their veins at the story. "What happened then?" Cry Baby asked.

"To celebrate the birth of their beautiful princess, the King and Queen lit a single lantern and cast it into the sky, where it rose thousands of feet into the air. For that moment, everything was perfect. Everyone was happy and content." I frowned. "And then that moment ended."

"What?!" Rufio called out, standing up. "Don't just stop there! Keep going!"

"Yeah!" Dog called out as well.

I chuckled. "Alright, alright. Sit down. I'll finish the whole story, just let me get through the beginning first!" They both sat down, smiles on their faces.

"During the night, Mother Gothel came into the princess's room. She started to sing the special song for the flower and Rapunzel's hair started to glow with a golden light. The moment Mother Gothel's hand touched the strand of hair from Rapunzel, the hand turned to that of a young woman, no longer wrinkled and old. So Mother Gothel figured, 'I'll just cut a piece of hair from her and I'll sing to it whenever I need to be young again.' So she cut it...but the cut hair turned brown. Not only that, but the rest of the curl still attached to Rapunzel's head turned brown as well."

I was amazed at how the boys gasped as the story progressed on. Peter was the only one who did not have the same reaction, though he seemed to be entranced in my story.

"Without the magic of the golden flower, now imbued within Rapunzel, Mother Gothel would surely turn old and die. So she did the only thing she could; she stole Rapunzel right out of the crib."

Surprisingly, the Boys got angry at this. They stood to their feet, shaking their heads and yelling.

"She can't do that!"

"It's not fair!"

"Stupid old hag!"

"Calm down! Calm down!" I hushed them, waving my hand in the air. I was surprised; these were all older boys, at least 15 or 16! They were acting like...children.

"Mother Gothel kept the child locked away in a tower, deep with in the forest. She raised her as her own and even taught Rapunzel to sing the special song, which would allow her hair to glow and give Mother Gothel youth. Rapunzel was stuck in that tower for 18 years, where she kept herself busy by painting, reading books over and over again, cooking, cleaning, playing hide and seek with a little chameleon named Pascal and even singing to herself. Yet no mater what she did...she always found herself bored out of her mind."

"She should have stayed with us! We'd have kept her busy!" Another boy, Little Howl, boomed through the air. Other boys cheered in response.

I chuckled, turning to Peter. "I didn't know they loved stories this much..." I murmured. Peter smirked.

"More than you think."

I turned back to the boys, ready to tell the rest of the story.

"Now, while Rapunzel was stuck in the tower, a man who went by the name of Flynn Rider had made his way into the castle with two other people. The three of them where thieves! They snook into the castle, past the guards and stole the lost Princess's crown right from under their noses. And they high tailed it out of there, right into the forest. The guards caught sight and ran after them on horses. Flynn Rider and the two other's were chased into a small pit, where they had to climb onto each other's shoulders to get out of. Flynn was the first to go. However, when the other two waited for him to pull them up...Flynn held up the satchel with the Princess's crown inside and laughed in their face. He stole the crown from them and ran, leaving them for the guards."

They all laughed, slapped their knees or did various other things to show how much they liked the clever Flynn Rider. I was amazed...it was just a story. How was it that they loved it so much?

"Flynn didn't get very far before he ended up running into one of the guards horses. The horse's name was Maximus, and boy was he a strange horse. He acted more like a human than a horse and tried to get the satchel back from Flynn. He chased Flynn to a cliff, where the satchel was flung into the air! They both jumped off in an attempt to rescue the crown. Thankfully, they lost each other on the way down, Flynn found the satchel and made his way deep into the forest. He pulled away some vines hiding the entrance to a cave. But instead of a cave...he found the tower which held Rapunzel."

* * *

><p>"Rapunzel chuckled, looking into the fire. 'Ah, forever, I guess?' She then continued on to explain to him that Mother Gothel hid her from the world because when she was a baby, people tried to cut her hair. It turns brown and loses it's power once it's cut. 'A gift like that; it has to be protected.'"<p>

"'You never left that tower?' Flynn asked, sympathetic for Rapunzel."

"Wait...so Gothel lied to Rapunzel!?" Cry Baby asked, astonished. I nodded.

"When you're power hungry, you're willing to do anything to keep that power. Even if it means lying to the thing that you love most." I explained. Peter shifted a bit, making me look over to him. His eyes seemed distant as they stared into mine...almost as though...they were filled with disdain. For himself.

_I never knew how true my words would be someday..._

"'So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?' Rapunzel asked, changing the subject. Eugene chuckled, remembering his past. 'Yeah, uh...I'll save you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit of a...a downer.' Yet Rapunzel moved closer, waiting for him to continue."

"Whoa whoa...so Flynn Rider is actually Eugene Fitzherbert, and he's an...orphan?" Rufio couldn't wrap his head around this. I nodded.

"Yep, no mother, no father...kind of just like all of you guys. Though, you aren't thieves...are you?" I cocked an eyebrow, looking at each and everyone of them before I continued.

"'There was this book, a book that I used to read every night to all of the younger kids. 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider.' Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive...'" I leaned into Cry Baby. "'Not bad with the ladies either...not that he'd ever brag about it, of course...'"I trailed off. Cry Baby and the Lost Boys laughed loudly, shaking their head.

"'Hmm...was he a thief too?'" Rapunzel asked. Eugene paused, his face falling. 'Uh, well no...actually, he had enough money to do anything he wanted to do. He could go anywhere he wanted to go. And...for a kid with...nothing...I don't know. It just seemed like the better option.' He explained."

I looked up to see all the boys silent, some sort of depressed emotion on their faces. I never realized...Eugene Fitzherbert was a lot more like them than I realized. From the looks on their faces, I knew that they could relate to him.

Though I started the story back up again, intent on making them smile and laugh once more.

"Then next thing to happen..."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Interesting, huh?<strong>

**Ahaha, I assumed that you didn't want to sit here and read the WHOLE story of Tangled retold by Beautiful. ;) I just added the key points...and for the next chapter...(Foreshadowing) **

**See****ms like Tangled is really relate-able to some of the Lost Boys, as well as Peter.**

**Strange how Peter kind of...cared for her, right?**

**Leave a review of some other stories that you would want Beautiful to tell to the Lost Boys. :)**

**KagomeNarome OUT!~**


	7. Foreshadowing

**Don't you DARE ever F*cking fall in love. Especially with an asshole. They will literally change you to a person that you never were before. They will make you lose interest of the things that you once loved to do...like writing stories...just...Don't fall in love. There's too much to loose. **

**Also, I don't own Tangled. All rights go to Disney. I also don't own Once Upon A Time.**

**READ MY WARNINGS! **

**READ IT!**

**So for my warnings: Swearing, major swearing. A certain scene that is intense in nature.**

* * *

><p><em>Crazy For Him<em>

_Kagome Narome_

**Chapter 7- Foreshadowing**

* * *

><p>I remembered at one point, while I was sleeping, that I had dreamed of myself with long golden hair, a frying pain in one hand and someone else's hand in my other. I ran all over Neverland, following the floating lanterns in the sky, trying to get to the kingdom with other people in toe. Occasionally I would sing and my hair would grow bright, lighting the way for us.<p>

When I woke up, memories of telling the story of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider entered my mind. I smiled, happy that in the end the boys had enjoyed the story...more so than I could imagine.

The climax of the story ran through my head, replaying over and over again. I couldn't get the shocked faces of the boys to go away.

* * *

><p>"He climbed to the very top of the tower, using Rapunzel's hair. When he climbed through the open window he found Rapunzel alright...she was all tied up with a gag over her mouth. 'Rapunzel!' He shouted out, about to start over to her. She tried to warn him of the danger being here, but the gag did not allow her to do so. And that's when Mother Gothel came up from behind Eugene...and <em>stabbed<em> him."

Screams echoed through the camp site. The boys were furious! They stood up, kicking rocks, throwing weapons and shout to the night sky.

"She can't do that!"

"It's not fair!"

"That can't be the end! I refuse to believe that!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Hey! HEY!" I screamed. It didn't work, they were too crazy. I closed my eyes, anger washing over me for a second. I brought my hand to my mouth and whistled. The sound echoed into the forest, so loud it almost sounded like a scream.

"HEY!" I screeched afterward. They stopped turning to me. "I'm not done yet! I haven't even gotten to the good part! Now, if you'll kindly sit your asses down, I'll tell you the rest of the story!"

They did as told, Peter chuckling darkly next to me while I sighed. "How do you deal with them?" I murmured, shaking my head.

"Mother Gothel tried to get Rapunzel to go with her, though Rapunzel kicked and screamed as much as she could. She wasn't going to go, not when Flynn was dying. 'Rapunzel, really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!' Mother Gothel screeched, trying to pull her. Rapunzel tore away from her. 'NO!' She screamed falling to the ground. 'I won't stop! For every minute for the rest of my life, I will FIGHT! I will never stop trying to get away from you!'"

Everyone was silent as my voice rang out through the night air. "'But...if you let me save him, I'll go with you.' She huffed, nodding her head. Eugene rolled over, groaning. 'No, Rapunzel...' She ignored him. 'I'll never run, I'll never try to escape.' Mother Gothel stared at her with a hard gaze. Rapunzel pleaded with her. "Just...let me...heal him.' She begged with all her heart."

"What happened? What happened?!" Dog asked, coming jumping up and sitting in front of me. Multiple other boys got up and took their seat in front of me as well.

"Mother Gothel, believing that things would go much smoother, allowed Rapunzel to heal him, but first tied him up. The moment Mother Gothel let Rapunzel go, she ran to Eugene's side, frantic. She took hold of him, but being careful of the stab wound. She got her hair ready to heal him but he stopped her. 'I can't let you do this.' He said. She stared at him, her eyes blurring with tears. 'And I can't let you die.' She reasoned with him. Yet he still refused. He believed that if she stopped fighting Mother Gothel...she would never be free. He loved her enough to let himself die so that she would keep fighting, for him."

I sighed, gazing at their faces.

"Yet Rapunzel placed her hair upon his wound. Eugene brought his hand up to her face in a soft caress. 'Rapunzel...wait.' He pleaded. She smiled at him, as his hand ran past her cheek and through her hair, as though he was going to lead her head down to kiss him. However, he took a firm grip on her hair, just above her shoulders. With his other hand, he gripped a piece of the broken glass from the mirror, leaned up...and cut Rapunzel's beautiful, long, golden hair."

**"WHAT!?"** Rufio shouted out, his eyes bulging.

"No! What about her hair!?" Dog called out.

"But...but..." Cry Baby looked as though he were about to cry.

I continued on, raising my voice over theirs. "Rapunzel's long hair, which had once been golden, started to turn brown. The rest of the hair attached to her head turned a beautiful brown...now short. She was astonished at what Eugene had done for her...with out her hair to heal him, Eugene would die."

**"NO!"** The boys shouted out, simultaneously.

"Exactly what Mother Gothel said! She freaked out, grabbing at the hair as though it were her life line. Yet the golden hair continued to turn brown, losing it's power. She spun around, panicking. As she did so, Mother Gothel's own hair turned to white. Her skin turned wrinkled and spotted with age. Without the living power of the flower, her youth was fading away. She pulled her cloak up to hide her hideous face and when she wasn't looking...she tripped and fell...right out the window of the tower."

Cheers of happiness and glee rang out into the forest. Boys got up dancing around the fire. Other's shouted like Indians. It was much like when I had shot my first arrow.

"However!" I called over the noise, bringing back their attention. "Eugene was still there, with Rapunzel. And he was dying."

They calmed down again, sitting in front of me.

"Rapunzel held Eugene in her arms, shocked. She didn't want him to die. She took hold his hand, placing it upon her head. She desperately tried to sing the special song of the flower, to save him. Yet Eugene knew it was all for not. He had prepared himself to die for Rapunzel's freedom. He loved her, after all. 'Rapunzel.' Eugene called. 'You were my new dream.' He murmured. And those would be his last words to her. Eugene died."

I had expected the boys to break down crying, to get angry, run away. Yet they all looked up at me, astonished. They couldn't believe that the man Rapunzel had fallen in love with had...died.

Finally, Cry Baby burst out crying, tears running down his face like a river. "Why!?" He screamed, running up to me. He threw his arms around me, hugging me close. "Why did he have to die? He loved her! Why couldn't he be with her?!"

As I looked closely, I could see that some of the other boys had tears in their eyes. Others were looking to the ground, disappointed. Peter was silent.

I smiled, hugging Cry Baby back. "Or _did _he die?" I asked. Cry Baby pulled away from me and all eyes held my gaze. "Maybe Eugene didn't die..." I smiled, pulling Cry Baby onto my lap.

"You see, as Rapunzel held Eugene in her arms, she replied with, 'And you were mine.' She held him, cradling him to her. Her eyes were blurred with tears. Out of sadness, she began to sing the special song of the flower."

I cleared my throat, looking at Cry Baby.

_"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." _I sang, running a hand through Cry Baby's hair. I wiped away a tear that had streaked down his cheek. And I smiled.

"Rapunzel cried. And a single tear dropped onto Eugene's cheek. Yet something happened...the tear sank into his skin, leaving behind just a faint light of golden sunshine, which then burst into a tiny design of the flower upon his cheek before fading away...and appeared on his open wound. As Rapunzel pulled away from Eugene she saw the sunlight cascade from his wound in glorious rays of gold. It swirled around into the open air, designs forming and fading. The designs of the golden flower..."

"Eugene opened his eyes. 'Rapunzel?' He called. 'Eugene?!' Rapunzel whispered, she couldn't believe her eyes. 'Did I ever tell you that I have a thing for brunettes?" he asked. Rapunzel laughed and threw herself into his arms. And then kissed him. "

The Boys were silent, staring up at me with faces of awe. I smirked, finishing the story. "Rapunzel was brought to the King and Queen, finally reunited with her family. Eugene and Rapunzel ended up getting married...and lived happily ever after." I smiled brightly. "The end."

The boys jumped up and started screaming in joy. They danced, shouting and singing around the fire. Everything was hectic, yet beautifully chaotic.

* * *

><p>I chuckled, shifting my position in the bed I had been sleeping in.<p>

Something around my waist tightened.

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering who was sleeping next to me.

I realized that once again I was laying in the bed, in the small wooden room settled on the thick branches of a tree. If it was the same room then...this was Peter's room...

I turned my head and found Peter in bed next to me.

My heart leapt in my chest before it started to beat frantically.

Peter was next to me on the bed with one hand wrapped around my waist...

What the hell?!

* * *

><p><em>"Cherry! Cherry, thank God!" I cried into the cell phone, hysterical. "Cherry, I really need your help! Sam was just over...he...my parents weren't home and he was drunk and...oh God, Cherry. Sam-!" <em>

_"Oh, shut the hell up you bitch!" She shouted at the other line of the phone. I shook my in my hysterical state, yet my body felt icy cold at her words. _

_"Wha...what?" I asked, leaning against the hallways wall. _

_"You heard me! I don't want to listen to your stupid problems, slut!" She shouted again. _

_I slid down the white wall, crying even harder now. "Wha...what did I do? I don't understand..." _

_"Oh, you know full well what you did, slut! I mean, seriously? Luke...really?! My Boyfriend! God, Lexi, you're such a bitch! You got the style. You got the grades. You got the smarts. You got the talents. You got the perfect little life. You got your stupid fucking boyfriend who you STOLE from Stephanie. Couldn't I have my own happy life with Luke? No, let's cheat on Sam AND your best friend. Then never plan to tell her! And THEN let's make is seem like you don't know what Cherry's talking about!" _

_My eyes went wide, my body shaking. She...she found out. "Cherry, I'm sorry. I swear I was going to tell you...it was just a kiss! I swear! I didn't mean it, I thought it was Sam and-! _

_"I don't want to hear your lies. Go fuck yourself." _

_She hung up. _

_And I was alone. _

_I had just been raped by my drunk boyfriend and then abandoned by my best friend. _

* * *

><p>As silently and slowly as I could, so as to not wake Peter, I lifted his arm from around my waist and crawled out of the bed.<p>

My breath came out uneven and harsh. My chest clenched up tightly, painfully, as though I were having a heart attack. I didn't know what to do.

_"Shit...shit...this isn't good! You need to calm down, Lexi! Just...just ignore the memory for now. Pretend that it isn't a memory at all! Pretend it was a dream..."_ I shook my head, clearing away that thoughts. _"Focus on something else...like w__hy the hell am I back in his room, on his bed, sleeping next to him?! I don't understand!" _

My breathing accelerated, my chest heaving up and down. I shook my head to calm myself, taking a deep breath.

_"Alright, alright...let's think this through, Lexi. What happened after the story?" _

Pictures of the boys danced through my head, literally. Then a picture of Peter chuckling next to me popped up. I must have been leaning on Peter as he chuckled, because I could distinctly remember feeling his chest resound with the chuckle.

_"That's right, I dosed off watching the boys dance. And I dosed off right onto Peter..." _

I looked back at the bed, seeing Peter sleeping with the ghost of a smile on his face.

_"Peter must have brought me back here and chose to stay. It's _his _room after all." _I reasoned with myself. I still frowned, confused. _"Why would Peter bring me back here? I mean, he could have left me or waken me up. God, this is so confusing." _

I paused, mulling over something. _"Peter, in general, is confusing. Why am I over thinking this? Unless..."  
><em>

Something behind me stirred, yet I was too occupied with my thoughts.

_"No...it couldn't...I don't...I don't _like _Peter, do I? Or at least not _LIKE_ like him." _I rolled my eyes, yet I felt my face burning up. It just wasn't...possible. Or maybe it _was _possible, just not plausible.

"Thinking too hard again, love?" Peter pressed right up against my back, in my personal spaced again. He leaned on me, his cheek against my cheek. His intoxicating scent threw me out of my little world and into his.

"No..." I murmured. "Just wondering why I had been sleeping with you." I explained, being honest.

He chuckled, darkly. "_Sleeping _with me? Oh, we're not there _yet _love. Thought...I wouldn't mind." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean." I scolded him.

"Of course I know, I just choose to say such things anyway. It's more..._fun_." He leaned on me more, enveloping me in his arms. I let him...why did I let him!?

"Everything is more _fun _to you, Peter." I reasoned, frowning.

"Yes...but some things are more fun than others. You, for example, are much more fun to be around." He chuckled again, trailing his hand up my side to my hair. He then continued to run his hand through my hair, making me close my eyes in pleasure.

God, I loved it when he did that.

But then I stiffened, remembering that feeling I had whenever something like this would happen. I reached up and took his hand from my hair and unwrapped his arm from my waist. "Keep your hands to yourself." I stated, furrowing my brow.

Peter sighed, looking away from me.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms. "It's not like you _have _to touch me, weirdo." I reasoned.

Peter glanced over at me. "No, but I want to."

My breath hitched and my heart sputtered.

_"Did...did he just...?" _

"What?" I asked, uncertain.

He groaned, bringing a hand up to his face. "You don't get it. Never mind." he stood up, about to leave. Out of confusion and adrenaline, I reached out and took Peter's hand. He stopped and looked down at me.

"Wait, if I don't get it then...explain it to me." I demanded, nodding my head. He cocked and eyebrow at me, turning to face me. "Please." I added, smiling. He inhaled, sitting down next to me again.

"Well...I don't know." His brow furrowed. "I guess, the easiest way to say it is..." He trailed off.

"...Is what?" I pressed, nudging him with my shoulder.

From the corner of his eye he looked up at me. I could have sworn I saw that familiar evil smirk of his but when I blinked, it was gone.

"I like you." He blurted out, his face fully turned to me.

_And you wouldn't believe how blind I was for believing him..._

"Like...do you mean LIKE like me...?" I raised my eyebrows out of surprise.

Peter leaned to me. "Probably more than that." He teased. I smiled back at him, tilting my head.

And I would never realize Peter's true meaning and words that morning until it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>:D FORESHADOWING! (Love that word)<strong>

**Let me plant this seed of doubt in your mind right now: Why does Peter 'like' Beautiful (Lexi) **

**Is there something I'm not telling you? (Probably...then again, how should I know?)**

**Leave me a review to tell me what you think.**

**And I'm serious about those reviews. O^O **

**I've gotten more followers and story favorites than review, yet I feel as though no one is reading this story. Is that bad?**

**KagomeNarome OUT!~**


	8. Sword Fighting

**Yyawn~~~ let's add some action in this chapter...shall we? :)**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time. **

**Warning: Swearing...? Do you expect me to remember? **

* * *

><p><em>Crazy For Him<em>

_Kagome Narome_

**Chapter 8- Sword Fighting**

* * *

><p>For breakfast that day I had some left over pig, not that I minded. This would be the first time I'd stomached the pig, since last night I had vomited it up again. However, the real day would start <em>after <em>I finished off the pig.

"Come on boys, let's get going." Felix called, picking up his club.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, placing the half broken plate on the ground. Felix glanced at me.

"We're going hunting for dinner. Hopefully we'll find it." He answered.

I tilted my head. "Hunting? You hunt for your food...?" I trailed off, trying to imagine some of the boys hunting. Surprisingly...I could.

"Yeah, if you want to eat you have to hunt. And it's fun." Felix commented, picking at his nails.

"Can Beautiful come along?" Cry Baby called, taking my arm and tugging at me.

"Ah, it's Lexi." I corrected. Cry Baby ignored me while Felix rolled his eyes.

"No, she's a girl. Girl's don't hunt." Felix crossed his arms. My mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me!?" I yelled. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't hunt!" I defended myself.

Felix sighed. "Have you ever hunted before?" He questioned. At that, I paused. Had I?

* * *

><p><em>The door slammed open, something fell from the wall in the living room. My head snapped up from my arms, which were resting on my knees. I had been curled up against the wall after Cherry hung up on me.<em>

_"You asshole! How could you!?" My mother's strangled cry broke through the air. I got up, smoothing out my yoga pants and tank top. Hopefully they wouldn't smell Sam on me. _

_"Mom?" I called out, rounding the corner. I found my mother crying, her eyeliner running down her face. "Mom! What's wrong?" I reached out for her, concerned. She turned away from me, reaching for the glass of water on the counter. She then proceeded to chuck it at my father, who was coming from the front door. Thankfully, he ducked and it shattered against the wall. Water went everywhere. _

_"MOM!" I shouted, taking the second glass from her before she could throw it. "What the hell!?" _

_"What the hell is right!" She shouted back at me. Then she turned to my father, more tears falling from her eyes. "Your stupid father...stupid whoring father...CHEATED! He CHEATED!" _

_I froze for the millionth time that day. Then slowly I turned to look at my father. He didn't meet my eyes...he was ashamed of himself. _

_And then my mother started throwing more things. Plates, glasses...she went as far as to tear the refrigerator door open and start throwing food to the floor. _

_I turned away from them and headed up the stairs. To my room. _

* * *

><p>"Beautiful!" Someone called me. I snapped my attention back to them, my heart racing and my eyes feeling watery.<p>

It was Cry Baby. "HAVE you gone hunting before?"

"If I had...I can't remember..." I sighed, slouching over in defeat, yet my face troubled. Felix chuckled.

"See." He pushed my words back in my face. Then he turned forwards, facing the rest of the party that went with him. "Why don't you...clean or play with Chunk and Chuck or something?" Felix suggested. Then he grabbed Cry Baby and forced him forwards with the other kids. "Let's go."

With that, they left me at camp. Were they not afraid that I would leave? Were they not afraid that I would do something stupid, like burn the forest to the ground? I sighed, pulling my jacket closer to me from the cool morning air. "Well..." I murmured, looking up. Only two boys were left here with me. They were the youngest, and they were twins.

Chunk and Chuck. They faced me, smiling brightly.

"So, it's only you two and me, huh? Peter's no where to be found..." My eyes trailed over the campsite for any other signs of life.

"Peter's at his thinking tree." The one on the left, Chunk, I believe his name was, answered me.

"'Thinking tree'? What's that?" I asked.

"Its just a tree he goes to when he needs to think." The other one, Chuck, quickly answered.

"Oh..." I fell silent as the two boys standing next to each other stared me down. I felt uncomfortable under their excruciating gazes. "So, what do you want to do?" I managed to squeeze out.

"Let's sword fight!" They both said at the same time.

I sucked in a breath, surprised at their forwardness and their request. "Sword fight?" I repeated, making sure I'd heard them correctly.

"Yeah, with swords!" They smiled.

"You guys can sword fight all you want. I, on the other hand, can't even properly hold a sword." I explained, laughing nervously.

"Then we'll teach you!" They came forward, taking both my hands and pulling me up from the tree trunk.

_"Oh, this will be interesting..." _

* * *

><p>"No, no! You're doing it wrong! You need a strong stance so he doesn't knock you over!" Chunk yelled at me.<p>

"I'm trying!" I yelled back at him, turning away from Chuck. And then I found myself on the ground again, a sword at my throat.

Chunk groaned in disappointment and restlessness. "You never turn away from your enemy, stupid!" He yelled. Chuck pulled the sword away from me and held out a hand to help me up. I took it, grimacing from the bruises already on my back and butt.

"I don't know Chuck...maybe we should both gang up on her. Then she might take us seriously." Chunk suggested, eyeing his brother. Chuck smiled devilishly back at him, gripping his sword tighter. I inhaled deeply as the two boys turned towards me with their swords drawn and glistening in the now afternoon sun. The old sword in my hand didn't glisten in the sun due to being rather rusty and dull, yet I could feel the power it held.

Only as long as my intention with wielding it was true. Only then would it's true power show itself. I locked eyes with the two boys, a new determination coming from within me. I gripped the cutlass tightly and strengthened my stance, ready for anything. "Come at me." I taunted, my eyes narrowing just the slightest.

Everything happened so fast...I don't quiet remember it all. I knew that I felt every vibration ring from the sword through my arm whenever metal clashed against metal. I knew I felt every grunt, cry of pain and joy tear from my throat. And I knew...I had lost myself in the spectacular, exciting, joyous, euphoric, jubilant moment of fighting with a sword.

It was thrilling, to hold such a weapon in my hand and swing it about with power. When I came back to my senses, I was laying on the forest floor, the old, rusty sword still in my grip and my chest heaving up and down. Only...now that I see the sword, it was no longer that rusty. It was actually quite clean. It reflected the light of the sun off of it in powerful rays. Almost blinding.

The hilt looked special too. Like a medieval sword hilt the color of royal blue and purple. So finely crafted. How had this sword been rusted before?

And then I heard the chuckle, that distinct low and evil chuckle that I had come to know.

Peter.

I turned my head and found Peter on the ground next to me, his own chest heaving up and down. Yet there was no sword by him...instead it was sticking out of a tree not that far away. I turned my head back and closed my eyes, feeling the world spin around me.

God, I felt so alive.

Yet I felt confused. Had I fought Peter? I don't remotely remember fighting Chunk and Chuck...when did Peter come back? I only remember the vibrations of power radiating from the sword to my arm whenever I clashed swords. That's honestly all that I remember.

**"Holy crap..." **Another voice pierced the air. This time I propped myself up using my elbows, seeing the rest of the Lost Boys back from their hunting trip. Chunk and Chuck were among them but looked as though they had been through a war. Their eyes were a lit with...slight fear and respect. And I soon realized that it was because of me. I must have fought them so hard that I scared them.

Peter started to laugh now, sitting up slowly and calling attention to himself. I took in the sight of him, my chest still heaving from exhaustion. Peter didn't look nearly as torn up as Chunk and Chuck but he still looked disheveled.

"Did you all see that?" Peter asked, nodding towards me. "She fights like one of us." Peter smiled, cocked an eyebrow and got up off the ground.

I don't know where Peter disappeared to, all that I knew was that the boys were upon me, shouting and yelling and cheering. I heard congratulations, demands that I fight them...other things that I don't remember.

I didn't care though. I only wanted to know where Peter went.

Why?

I guess I was becoming obsessed with him lately...

Especially with what happened this morning. He said he liked me...like had a crush on me kind of 'like'.

...God, I was being such a girl.

* * *

><p>I sat in front of the fire again, on the same log as last night. This time we were having deer, rather than pig. And it was in soup form, rather than just off the bone. Not that I didn't mind, it was rather tasty with the carrots and potatoes.<p>

I was just too lost in thought to really eat anything. And the earlier sword fight is what occupied my mind.

_"There's got to be something wrong with me. No one just blacks out while _Sword Fighting! _It's just not normal. Especially if it was Peter Pan I was sword fighting with. And from the way his sword was sticking out of the tree, I must have bested him. How, I don't know. I just remember feeling our swords clashing. I'm not even sure if those clashes were _his _sword." _

I sighed, scooping out a portion of my soup and bringing it to my mouth. The taste still didn't bring me out of my thoughts.

_"This isn't...right. I shouldn't be losing control like this. I shouldn't be so good as these things. I'm pretty sure I've never held a cross bow OR a sword before. There's no way I should be good at this...then why am I? Why do I feel like I..."_

I sighed again, placing the soup on the ground next to me. I wrapped my arms around me in an attempt to calm myself. It did no such thing.

_"Why do I feel like I **belong **here? Here in Neverland...?" _

"You're thinking too hard again." Peter's voice finally slipped me back to Neverland, away from my thoughts. For once, I was grateful that he sat down next to me, interrupting me.

"I'm a girl. I think it's normal for me to think 'too hard'." I explained, raising an eyebrow at him. Peter only shook his head, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but _you_..." He trailed off, reaching up and taking a lock of my hair. I tensed, my breath hitching. However, I slowly relaxed when Peter lightly tugged on the lock, just playing with it between his fingers. "...you think to the point where you scare yourself. Then you become withdrawn, disconnected from Neverland. I don't like that." He explained.

I looked deep into his eyes, confused as to why he was saying this.

That's when I saw it; the truth.

He wasn't his typical secretly-evil-yet-completely-full-of-himself Peter. He was...concerned. Truly concerned for me.

_Completely, and honestly, concerned. _

"What, are you afraid that I'm magically going to disappear because my thoughts are somewhere else?" I teased, bumping him with my shoulder. Peter only locked eyes with me, not saying anything.

No, Peter wasn't afraid that I was going to disappear. I could see in his eyes that it was something else.

_Sadly, it took me far too long to figure out what his true fear was that night. _

He was afraid that if I thought too much about things...I'd start to see them as they truly are.

* * *

><p><strong>Pfft, what the heck does the last line mean? O.o <strong>

**Why DOES Beautiful (Lexi) get such a thrill from situations like these? **

**Why DOES she think too much?**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**KagomeNarome OUT!~**


End file.
